


Kneeling Pretty

by Waysm



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Haiku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waysm/pseuds/Waysm





	Kneeling Pretty

Knees crunch over gravel  
Eyes wary, heart taut, mouth open  
Skittish but yielding


End file.
